


From Both Ends

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, kind of, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: Genji stays up to do paperwork. Zenyatta is Not Happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the [Reverseverse](http://reversewatch.tumblr.com) by [Heronfoot.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beldam/pseuds/Beldam) It's been kicking around in my mind for a few days and I thought I'd share.

It was past two in the morning in Shimada Castle. There were people up even at this late hour, few and far in between though they were. Surely they had business of one type or another. Zenyatta paid them only enough mind to see if any were spies or assassins in disguise before dismissing them. He knew that he should seek his own bed, his own recharging time... yet something niggled at him. It was not allowing him to rest and it was causing a great disturbance within him.

Genji, came the first thought. That human who was at once infuriating and endearing, mindlessly vicious and charmingly tolerant, terrible and amusing all in one sack of worthless flesh. And now that he thought about it- now that his mind was focused instead of adrift in confusing emotions he dare not think about- he realized something. He had not seen Genji all day today. It wasn’t unusual for them to go days or even weeks without contact. But in all of his roaming about the wood and stone structure, he had yet to see the tell tale signs of the lord of this manor. 

He hadn’t been disturbed through his restless meditation, his meanderings, his small trip out into Hanamura proper- though why he had done so, he couldn’t recall. No black and green hair, no laughter heard faintly in the distance, no hint of the scents that made Genji unique lingering in the air. No... It wasn’t unusual for them to spend days apart. What _was_ unusual was Genji keeping himself cooped up.

Almost automatically, Zenyatta stopped in the corridor he was in, turning his whole body to the right. There, across the water garden lay Genji’s office, the light still burning strong within. Though he could not see the man himself through the blinds, Zenyatta could readily imagine where he was; at his desk, going through paperwork that could have been easily handled by someone else. Irritation flared up in his circuitry. Perhaps if Genji would not find him, he would go find Genji.

\- - - -

Zenyatta always found himself fascinated by Shimada Castle. Always a careful blend of form and function, old and new. A reverence to the past while maintaining an eye for convenience and modernity. No place better exemplified this concept than Genji’s office. The floors were tatami, the sensors on his feet registering them within the accepted parameters most humans would call ‘soft.’ A modern painting of cranes flocking dominated a wall, leaving enough room for a few low shelving units. A desk dating back to the 19th century squatted like a fat toad within the back third of the room. Pen and paper warred with data chips and a holo-screen on its surface. And there, in a rather comfortable- and rather _expensive_ \- office chair sat one Genji Shimada. The lack of reaction to his entrance told Zenyatta far more than words ever would.

“Genji.” Zenyatta allowed those two syllables to drip with disappointment, even as said human’s head snapped up. Zenyatta didn’t miss the way that Genji reached for something under his desk automatically before relaxing in the omnic’s presence.

Genji scowled, more a way to hide his weariness than anything else. “Whatever it is Zenyatta it can wait. I’m busy.” Though the words rang with authority, Zenyatta also didn’t miss the way they slurred together ever so slightly.

“I’m afraid it cannot,” Zenyatta replied coolly, stepping closer to the desk. He moved past the two slightly uncomfortable chairs set before it, stopping only when he was blocked by the nearly black wood. “What is so important that you are forgoing sleep to complete it?”

Genji didn’t answer right away. Instead, he looked back down to the papers he had in a messy pile, blinking owlishly at them. “I....” He stopped, frowned, rubbed his eyes again, squinted at the scribbles on the page. “I think this is about opium routes in the South Seas...” 

This close, Zenyatta easily read the words upside down, translated them, and parsed the information written down. It was most certainly not about opium routes in the South Seas, but rather slave trade within Tobago.

“Genji. You are making foolish mistakes at this late hour. Sleep. It can wait until the morning, where you may dump this mess into someone else’s lap. One of your three secretaries laps, perhaps?”

The human’s eyes flicked up to meet the gold and white faceplate, glowering and petulant. He was ready to fight Zenyatta on this, even when it was so much simpler to just give in. “This requires my full attention-”

“Which you cannot give if you are exhausting yourself,” Zenyatta cut off Genji with a dismissive wave of his hand. But Genji was not used to handing off his work- too much time spent handling everything himself. Zenyatta would not leave this office until Genji did just that. Neither of them would budge. The logical conclusion therefore was...

Zenyatta allowed his hydraulics to hiss in irritation, even as he gave an artificial sigh. “It seems we have come to an impasse. You will not rest and I will not allow you to continue.”

Genji muttered under his breath, too low and slurred for the omnic to understand. A matte white hand slammed itself on top of the paper work, startling Genji from picking up the pen near his left hand.

“Stand up,” Zenyatta ordered.

“What?”

“Stand. Up. I will not repeat myself a second time.” Were he human, Zenyatta was sure that he would have been worried that his order was obeyed with nary a complaint. As it stood however, he was grateful when the lanky body moved to the side, leaving the desk strangely empty. The fat toad, missing its head.

Zenyatta moved around to the back of the desk with a whisper of cloth, feeling Genji’s eyes upon him. He stooped, humming thoughtfully as he found what he was looking for.

“I see you are using the footstool I gave you,” he commented, trying to distract Genji from his restless shifting. Ah. There. Held in place by magnets was a gun. A little pistol from what he could see. That was what Genji had been going for. He praised Genji silently for his cleverness, even as he pulled the padded rest from under the desk and set it off to one side of the chair. 

“There. Sit.” Another order that was obeyed without question. Genji was dead on his feet and unable to truly fend for himself in this state. Adrenaline would only get him so far, should assassins come to kill the leader of the Shimada. It was annoying how often humans had to go into sleep mode to maintain their bodily functions, but in this- like a great many other things- Zenyatta was willing to overlook it in Genji. The human had grown on him, no matter how much he denied such a thing.

Finally, Genji opened his mouth. “Wh’re you doin’?” He shifted his body, as if trying to get comfortable. Most definitely not trying to fall asleep. 

“Your job,” Zenyatta replied, sitting down at the recently vacated chair. He appreciated that it was already warmed for him when he sat down, the foam underneath supporting a frame that didn’t need support. 

Before Genji could protest any of these actions, Zenyatta dragged his upper body onto the unyielding metal of his own lap. “Sleep,” he said gently. A metallic hand softened by silicone began to card through soft black and green hair. Unsurprising- The leader of the most powerful mafia family in Japan fell asleep nearly immediately.

Zenyatta debated briefly waking Genji so he could get a blanket and pillow, but ultimately decided against it. They were both comfortable for the moment. The human wouldn’t be, come time for him to wake up. But for now, it was peaceful. Quiet. He dumped half of the mountain of work to be done in a box labeled ‘to go to secretary.’ Before, it had been empty. Zenyatta nearly pitied the hapless humans who would find a rude awakening come morning proper. 

He chuckled to himself as he went back over Genji’s work. It made sense mostly, a few changes here and there before they were truly ready to be issued. It was only on this last that he had grown so careless as to make orders that held little sense in them. Why indeed buy up all of the cotton underwear in the country? Exhaustion did peculiar things to a human mind.

It was tedious work finishing what Genji started, had yet to do. But somehow, he could not bring himself to mind all that much. It was much like meditation. A part of him could shut down as he concentrated on the tasks before him, smoothly ordering operations around the globe to continue their activities, start new ventures and abandon outdated ideas. It was good to have Genji in his lap. Real, breathing, snoring just enough to be both irritating and endearing, drooling ever so slightly. Even as he worked, Zenyatta could not help but card his fingers through that thick hair. Always so interesting, his human was. Genji inhaled sharply in his sleep before groaning, a smile coming to that worn face. Good. Allow him to sleep. Zenyatta would continue to work.

Of course, the assassin that crawled through the window three hours later was hardly a challenge. But good enough to give him a brief respite from the kanji that swam through his processing cores like koi in the pond.


End file.
